Orochimaru Potter
by Monster King
Summary: Follow Harry Potter the reincarnation of a certain Magical like the rest of his kind Shinobi from a different dimension in his adventures, rated to be safe


Orochimaru Potter

Legends

Conversation

'Using a Technique/Spell'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING A TECHNIQUE/SPELL'

_Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Flashback or Narrative or Vision or "Dream" Dialogue_

_Parseltongue aka Serpent Language/Flashback/Vision/Dream/Telepathic Conversation_

'_Flashback or Vision or Dream Thoughts'_

'_Parseltongue aka Serpent Language/Flashback or Vision or Dream using a Technique/Spell'_

_PARSELTONGUE AKA SERPENT LANGUAGE/FLASHBACK/TELEPATHIC OR VISION OR DREAM SHOUTING_

'_PARSELTONGUE OR FLASHBACK OR VISION OR DREAM SHOUTING A TECHNIQUE/SPELL'_

**Harry/Orochimaru in Sage Mode Speaking**

'**Harry/Orochimaru in Sage Mode Using a Technique/Spell'**

**HARRY/OROCHIMARU IN SAGE MODE SHOUTING**

'**HARRY IN SAGE MODE SHOUTING A TECHNIQUE/SPELL'**

(Side Notes/Start Vision or Flashback or Change of Perspective)

Notes: In this story which is a parody of Pain The-Boy-Who-Lived both Harry Potter and a certain person whom was his past life had the Rinnegan sorry to make this certain person even more powerful than he already was but this is for storyline purposes. Harry will still be using Magic but this time I will be calling Jutsu by their proper name and Orochimaru was and like his reincarnation capable of entering sage mode.

Introduction Arc

Chapter One: Enter Harry Potter and the first occurrences

Time: 7:40 PM

Date: Thursday, October 31st, 1981

Location: Wizarding World-Great Britain-England-West County-Godric's Hollow-Potter Residence-2nd Floor-Harry's Bedroom

Voldemort understandably had the expression of someone completely in shock as he stared at the boy whose Rinnegan Eyes stared back at the Dark Lord and cursed as he knew that his AK had been effectively nullified. Not only that it was being rebounded strait back at him and the Sharingan wielding Dark Lord barely had time to curse as his own spell struck him hard destroying his physical form. The wraith that emerged glared at the Horcrux turned Boy-Who-Lived before flying out of the room and things proceeded from there.

_And thus was the Dark Lord defeated and soon afterwards was Harry Potter placed into the "loving care" of the Dursleys whom only because of the threats of pain made by Dumbledore took the now famous "Boy-Who-Lived" in. They did raise Harry but not in the way Dumbledore had hoped they treated him even as a toddler poorly and made every effort to make his life a living hell. They made him live once he turned four in a cupboard under his bed and had him around that time do as much of the house hold work as his body could handle. Ever since he turned 3 and started going to Little Whinging Nursery School he was bullied by Dudley and his buddies. _

_They made every effort to verbally harass him and when he turned four that verbal harassment sometimes translated into physical harassment which was something that both Dudley and Vernon loved dishing out upon his person. They did their best to scare away other kids from befriending Harry and along with his ever so loving guardians did their best to wreck his reputation. Later in his fourth year of existence he also had his first encounter with Magic and this was while he was being physically beaten by one Dudley Dursley… _

Time: 12:05 PM

Date: Sunday, November 10th, 1984

Location: Muggle World-Great Britain-England-Surrey-Little Whinging-Little Whinging Nursery School-Playground

Harry sobbed as Dudley once again raised his fist and brought it down upon his person but this time something happened and Harry gaped as dense ripples of some sort of invisible energy streaked out of his body. The ripples distorted the air around him coming out of his form in a shockwave like matter sending him flying backwards slamming him into a tree which was completely annihilated like the three nearby playground objects. He heard Dudley groan in pain and now Harry was officially terrified as he knew that his "caretakers" were not going to be happy with him. Miraculously nobody was nearby to witness the event and that Harry was grateful for he already had a bad enough reputation as it was and Dudley and his parents were surely going to wreck it even more as they put a spin on this event.

_I am so looking forward to going home_ thought Harry sarcastically before the boy passed out…

_Of course Vernon did do exactly what Harry had predicted "teaching him a lesson" for hurting Dudley as after hearing Dudley's explanation for the events both Petunia and Vernon seemed to know more than they were letting him know about what had happened than he had imagined. _

Time: 6:00 PM

Date: Sunday, November 10th, 1984

Location: Muggle World-Great Britain-England-Surrey-Little Whinging-Privet Drive-Number 4 aka the Dursley Residence-Ground Floor-Living Room

Harry watched as Vernon and Petunia looked at each other and Vernon whispered something to Petunia while glaring hatefully at him how dare you hurt Dudleykins freak! Said Petunia hatefully while Vernon got up and began to approach him. _Freak?!_ Thought a bewildered and terrified Harry as he began to back up from where he stood and he began to wonder to himself why they had called him a freak. Vernon than lunged forward and the beating began as he rained six blows upon Harry before ordering him to go to his "room" aka the cupboard under the stairs. The only good thing was that Harry knew he would as usual heal very quickly an ability of his that he recently discovered after he turned five.

_When he turned five Harry from Little Whinging Nursery School to St Grogory's Primary School where his intellect which already was much to the annoyance of his guardians and especially Dudley notable began to truly show. But even though he got better grades than all of the other students in the school especially Dudley he thanks once again to Vernon, Petunia and Dudley's efforts got a bad reputation. The intensity of Dudley's bullying also increased but one day something happened while Harry was with his "family" later in Ridgewood Park which lay just outside Little Whinging. _

Time: 2:30 PM

Date: Sunday, September 15th, 1985

Location: Muggle World-Great Britain-England-Surrey-Outside Little Whinging-Ridgewood Park-A part of the park

Harry stared at the 5 foot long two foot wide strange white horned serpent staring back at him with to his shock glowing white eyes and possessing of a blue aura which surrounded its body. _Wonder if this wizard can speak Snake though I seriously doubt if he is capable of understanding me_ commented to Harry's shock the Snake _why can I…What the heck?!_Commented Harry in shock. The boy like the stunned serpent in front of him was in a state of shock as he realized that not only could he understand the Snake but that he could speak to the Snake in its own language. _You can speak to us mortal Wizard?!_ Said the disbelieving Animal? Which Harry seriously doubted the Snake _did I actually just understand you?!...What the hell I am speaking Snake!_ Said Harry.

The grinning Snake nodded _seems you have had no clue as to what you are and whom based on your scent you are the reincarnation of but enough is enough you are like myself a being of Magic_ said the Snake. _Well that explains something's _Said Harry now realizing why his "loving guardians" called him a "freak" after what he has dubbed the "Playground incident" occurred. _Just what I need an actual reason for them to call me a freak_ said a depressed Harry, _Being a Magic User does not make you a freak it just makes you different from what the Wizards call Muggles which are non-Magical Humans_ said the snake. Harry nodded looking relieved at what it said _you mentioned me being a reincarnation of someone mind telling me whom?_ Said Harry in a curious voice.

_One of our Summoner's whom was a powerful Shinobi from a different dimension Parrrel to this one whom an great man though more than a little dark, borderline evil in fact but not truly evil though it seemed to those whom didn't know him enough like he was_ said the serpent. Harry and the serpent talked for some more time before he left knowing that he had to find his "family" before they got upset at him for being late.

End of Chapter One

Questions and Answers start next chapter


End file.
